Minggat!
by michauxii
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sasuke, seorang aktor terkenal yang digandrungi banyak wanita tidak sengaja 'menghilang sementara dari dunia' bersama dengan Sakura, gadis bangsawan yang selama hampir separuh hidupnya terjebak dalam sangkar emas? Chap2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto / Minggat! ©michauxii**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, LEBAY, humor yang memaksa, bahasa tidak baku, abal, dan memiliki tingkat kegajean tinggi.

**Rated: **T

**Contain(s): Humor** garing slight little bit **Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang pasti punya cerita tentang kehidupan mereka. Mulai dari saat mereka merana, hingga saat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ini adalah salah satu dari kisah tak biasa tentang kehidupan sepasang manusia yang **terpaksa** terlibat dalam satu kisah bersama.

**Sasuke Uchiha** dan **Sakura Haruno.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan di sinilah awal kisah tak biasa mereka.**

.

.

Sekedar melempar pandang di suasana pagi kota Konoha yang dipenuhi kicauan rayuan para pedagang sarapan, seirama dengan deru mesin kendaraan bermotor, dan sesemerbak bau pekat asap knalpot begitu asrinya suasana kota Konoha di pagi hari menjelang siang.

Aktifitas di kota besar memang sebagian besar seperti itu. Oke, tentu tidak ada yang istimewa dengan itu. Tapi tunggu, tiba-tiba pagi yang damai ini dihiasi dengan jepretan-jepretan serta bling-bling dan beberapa aksen kelap-kelip.

Dan—

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUUNNNN!"

Ouch! Suara itu begitu memekakkan telinga! Dan menimbulkan gempa 13 SR! Gawat! Gempa ini berpotensi tsunami. Maaf, itu terlalu berlebihan. Kita lihat kenyataan sebenarnya.

Segerombolan gadis, ibu-ibu hamil, ibu-ibu melahirkan dan beberapa orang pria—dengan rambut raven bermodel pantat ayam—berlarian di trotoar, menabrak semua aral rintangan yang ada, tukang koran, tukang bubur, sampai tukang tidur(?) sehingga mereka bertebaran di angkasa. Kerusuhan yang sangat fatal! Sangat dashyat!

Dan dipastikan sudah hampir 100 korban terjatuh akibat insiden gila ini.

Sebenarnya apakah yang menyebabkan kerusuhan ini?

Atau tepatnya siapa yang menyebabkan kerusuhan ini?

Kita melihat lebih jauh ke depan. Jauh sekali di depan gerombolan manusia berambut pantat ayam itu.

Seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket biru tua bertudung lebar, berlari cepat menyusuri keramaian kota. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam yang berfungsi untuk penyamaran.

Tunggu, penyamaran?

Kita melihat lebih dekat dan lebih dekat ke pria ini.

Mata obsidian, kulit putih pucat, dan—

Saat angin berhembus, tudung jaket itu terbuka dan menampilkan—

PANTAT AYAM!

Ah, jangan bilang pria ini juga salah satu dari sekian banyak orang kurang waras di kota ini yang memakai model rambut pantat ayam.

Tunggu—

Tapi pria ini memiliki pantat ayam yang lebih 'menungging' lebih _original._

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Iyap! Ini adalah salah satu tokoh utama kita dalam cerita ini.

'_Freeze_!'

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha<strong>

Seorang aktor yang sedang terkenal di seantero pojokan dunia. Ketampanannya bahkan sudah menyebar hingga ke luar angkasa. Sikapnya yang cool membuat bermilyar-milyar gadis rela bertapa di kutub utara selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk membuktikan 'ketahanan terhadap dingin' pada Sasuke.

Oh iya! Ingat kejadian Sasuke yang dikejar-kejar manusia berambut pantat ayam tadi? Inilah penjelasannya.

Rambut raven bermodel **pantat ayam **miliknya tengah menjadi _trend_ yang diikuti hampir seluruh masyarakat dunia. Mulai dari balita hingga lanjut usia. Pria, wanita, hingga setengah pria dan setengah wanita.

**Syndrome pantat ayam**.

Bahkan sekarang sangat sulit membedakan yang mana pantat ayam sungguhan dengan pantat ayam buatan(?).

Dunia sudah hampir gila rupanya, eh.

* * *

><p>'<em>Unfreeze<em>!'

Oke, kembali ke cerita kita.

Sasuke terus berlari dan menghindari para penggemarnya yang menamakan diri mereka 'Pecinta Pantat Ayam' itu.

Kebetulan dan sangat beruntung, ia menemukan sebuah truk besar yang ditutupi terpal lebar dan ia pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di situ.

Ketika ia meloncat, dan berusaha memasuki bagian belakang truk itu, alangkah terkejutnya ia!

Ribuan—tidak—bahkan jutaan buah tomat terpampang megah di hadapannya.

Kesimpulan: Ini adalah truk pengangkut tomat.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya ia akan betah di sini.

Dan sementara, kita tinggalkan dulu Sasuke dengan pepatahnya 'kesempatan dalam kesempitan.'

Di sudut kota yang lain, rupanya terjadi kerusuhan juga.

Ribuan mobil polisi membunyikan sirinenya. Jutaan orang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai kacamata senada, berlarian ke segala penjuru.

"Nona Haruno!"

Itulah teriakan yang terdengar. Begitu tegas, begitu melonglong.

Di salah satu pojokan, terlihat satu gerakan bergetar. Setelah keadaan sepi, si pemilik gerakan keluar dari persembunyiannya, lalu berlari.

Ia seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan bermata _emerald _yang mengenakan _dress _panjang dan berlari dengan tempo lambat. Ia menyingkapkan sedikit bagian bawah _dress _miliknya yang terkadang mengganggu.

Namun sial, salah satu pria berkacamata melihat aksinya.

"Itu Nona Sakura Haruno!"

Iyap. Kalian tidak salah. Ini juga adalah salah satu tokoh utama kita.

'_Freeze_!'

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno<strong>

Seorang gadis bangsawan. Darah biru. Ningrat. Kelas atas. Dan berbagai julukan mulia lainnya. Ia adalah anak dari salah satu petinggi kota ini. Hidup di dalam sangkar emas. Yup! Gadis ini memang memiliki segalanya, namun satu hal yang tidak ia miliki.

**Kebebasan.**

Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah mengizinkannya keluar rumah. Bahkan seumur hidupnya, bisa dihitung hanya kurang dari 10 kali ia keluar rumah.

Itu pun saat ia masih kanak-kanak.

* * *

><p>'<em>Unfreeze<em>!'

Dan sekarang, ia ada di jalanan perkotaan. Memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

Berlari dengan tatapan bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah keluar rumah beberapa tahun ke belakang.

Mungkin tatapannya seperti ayam yang mencari induknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ayam, sekedar informasi, gadis ini memiliki _phobia_ yang berlebihan pada makhluk yang satu itu.

Katanya sih dulu waktu masih sangat kecil rambut merah muda miliknya pernah dijadikan 'sasaran empuk' salah satu ayam yang kebelet buang air besar dan kebetulan nyasar ke istananya.

Sejak saat itu, menurut dokter yang paling ahli ia mengidap _phobia_ terhadap ayam.

Aneh.

Pandangannya mengedar ke penjuru kota. Dan tiba-tiba ia melihat segerombolan manusia—berambut pantat ayam—tengah berlari.

Dan _phobia_nya pun dimulai.

"AYAM-AYAM-AYAM!"

Ia mulai berteriak histeris. Awalnya sedikit kejang-kejang, namun karena kini dia sedang kabur dan tidak ada waktu untuk kejang-kejang, gadis ini mengganti aksinya dengan berlari tanpa arah bak sapi sedang mengamuk.

Berlari dan terus berlari menjauhi gerombolan manusia pantat ayam yang ditemuinya tadi. Hingga sampailah ia di sebuah gang yang sepi.

Nafasnya sangat cepat.

Ia tak sadar menginjak sesuatu yang empuk dengan sepatu hak tingginya.

Dan itu sangat mengagetkannya.

"GGRRRRR!"

Sakura menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seekor anjing besar yang terlihat marah. Seketika kulit pualamnya berubah jadi membiru. Keringat dingin tak henti mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Dengan posisi masih menginjak kepala anjing galak itu, ia menghitung dalam hati.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan anjing itu.

"GUK-GUK-GUK!"

Si anjing yang marah, tentu saja berusaha meminta pertanggung jawaban Sakura. Namun, Sakura malah terus berlari tanpa henti.

Sial.

Ia terjatuh, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari.

Dan pertolongan Tuhan pun datang saat itu.

Tepat di depan tempat ia terjatuh, sebuah truk dengan terpal besar terlihat dan itu adalah tempat bersembunyi yang sangat tepat!

Ia berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam truk itu.

"GUK-GUK-GUK!"

Dan si anjing besar sudah mulai terlihat jelas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memanjat bagian belakang truk itu, lalu melompat masuk ke dalamnya.

'Srett.'

Rupanya saat ia melompat, bagian bawah _dress_nya menyangkut, dan menyebabkan roknya sobek hingga sebatas paha.

Dan itu sangat fatal bagi seorang bangsawan.

Di dalam truk, ia berusaha membenahi roknya yang sobek itu.

'Krauk-krauk-krauk.'

Suara apa itu?

Sakura menengok ke arah dalam truk dan mendapati sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia duga.

Seorang pria dengan rambut pantat ayam yang tengah sibuk memakan buah-buah tomat yang tergeletak di lantai dek truk!

Dan itu sukses membuat _phobia_nya kambuh.

"AYAM-AYAM-AYAM!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Sang pria berambut pantat ayam kaget seketika mendengar teriakan itu lalu menoleh ke si empunya suara. Tak lama, suara histeris milik Sakura digantikan dengan suara deru mesik truk yang rupanya mulai berjalan.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

><p>Hanya cerita pendek, sebab baru prolog.<p>

Dan hanya akan dilanjutkan jika para readers berkenan menerima cerita laknat ini, jika tidak akan saya hapus.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Concrit? Flame? Keep or delete?

Dimohon untuk mengisi kolom review di bawah.

Sign,

michauxiii.


	2. Chapter 2: Menghilang dari Dunia

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto / Minggat! ©michauxii**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, LEBAY, typo, humor yang memaksa, bahasa tidak baku, abal, dan memiliki tingkat kegajean tinggi. And specially for this chapter, SasuSaku sangat sedikit.

**Rated: **T

**Contain(s): Humor/Parody** garing slight little bit **Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Menghilang dari Dunia**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum memulai cerita ini aku ingin bertanya pada kalian.

Apakah itu surga?

Ya, pasti sebagian besar pemikiran kalian menjawab bahwa surga adalah tempat terindah. Tempat di mana kita bisa mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang kita inginkan. Tempat di mana kita bahagia.

Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan lebih tentang surga. Karena tentu saja aku masih hidup dan belum tentu jika aku mati nanti bisa merasakan yang namanya surga. Jadi aku tidak tahu banyak tentang surga.

Namun kebanyakan orang di dunia telah memiliki surga dunianya masing-masing. Apa yang menjadikan mereka nyaman, tenang, bahagia, adalah surga. Ya, surga.

Sama seperti orang ini.

Surga menurutnya adalah satu kata: tomat

Tomat adalah manis. Tomat adalah lezat. Tomat adalah menggiurkan. Tomat adalah bahagia. Maka tomat adalah surga baginya.

Sari buahnya yang segar, melegakan dahaga. Rasa manis tomat buatnya melayang. Tekstur daging buahnya yang unik memanjakan lidah dan giginya.

Tomat. Tomat. Tomat.

Ah, tomat. Tomatnya, surganya.

Indah tomat, indahnya surga dunia.

Bukan begitu, Sasuke?

Sasuke Uchiha kini tengah menikmati surga dunianya. Bermesraan dengan ribuan buah tomat yang ranum dan manis itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara jeritan wanita dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita yang berlagak bak orang kesurupan. Lebih tepatnya kejang-kejang. Wanita itu terus menerus berteriak AYAM-AYAM-AYAM sambil menatap ngeri pada dirinya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Batinnya berpikir. Sejenak ia terpaksa meninggalkan buah-buah tomat menggiurkan itu.

'Tap.' Satu langkah Sasuke, mendekati gadis itu.

Dengan pandangan heran, mata _onyx_nya meneliti sang gadis dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Siapakah gadis ini?

'Tap.' Satu langkah lagi.

Apakah dia salah satu pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur?

Tidak-tidak! Tentu saja bukan! Gadis ini tidak mengenakan seragam pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Malah bisa dibilang pakaian gadis ini lebih dari sekedar biasa. Terhitung sangat mewah.

'Tap.' Satu langkah Sasuke dan itu membuat jarak mereka hanya tinggal 1 meter.

Sasuke berhenti di posisi ini.

Apakah ini salah satu penggemar fanatiknya?

Di sini Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Ya, benar!

Gadis ini pasti salah satu penggemar fanatiknya.

Ah, begitu besarkah kecintaan dunia terhadapnya?

Sasuke masih terdiam di posisinya sambil mengamati sang gadis yang sibuk berteriak AYAM-AYAM-AYAM.

Tak lama, satu tangannya bergerak menuju saku jaketnya. Ia membenamkan telapak tangannya di situ seperti akan mengambil sesuatu. Yap, Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu, seperti err secarik kertas. Tunggu, itu bukan kertas biasa. Kertas itu berisi siluet dirinya. Ya, itu adalah foto Sasuke. Hmm... Mau apa sih dia?

Lalu tangan Sasuke yang tadi kembali bergerak. Namun kali ini ke arah saku kemejanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. Setelah itu dengan mimik _cool_ yang dipuja-puja jutaan wanita itu, ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas foto miliknya.

Kira-kira apa ya?

Kita tilik tulisan itu lebih jauh. Berbentuk garis abstrak, tak teratur. Tunggu—Sasuke juga menuliskan namanya di bawah tulisan itu.

Aha! Tanda tangan!

Ya, Sasuke menuliskan tanda tangannya di atas kertas itu.

Tapi untuk apa?

Ia bergerak lagi.

Sasuke melangkah ke depan. Semakin memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan gadis itu.

'Tap.'

'Tap.'

Dua langkah saja dan kini jarak mereka hanya 30 cm.

"AYAM-AYAM-AYAM-AYAM!" Gadis itu semakin histeris. Mukanya pucat pasi, seperti akan pingsan.

Tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam foto yang bertuliskan tanda tangan miliknya, bergerak.

Iya, tangan itu bergerak menuju sang gadis yang sedang duduk lemas di lantai truk.

Masih dengan ekspresi datar. Tanpa senyum, tanpa seringai, Sasuke membungkukkan badannya lalu menyodorkan foto miliknya ke arah gadis itu.

Yup! Sasuke berniat memberikan tanda tangan serta fotonya pada gadis itu.

Bukankah itu cara yang sangat efektif untuk menenangkan kehisterisan dari penggemar fanatik, eh?

Kini posisi Sasuke membungkuk di depan sang gadis. Tangannya yang memegang foto, terulur ke arah gadis itu. Sementara si gadis menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hening.

Si gadis berhenti berteriak.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"AYAM-AYAM-AYAM!" Dan si gadis pun kembali berteriak histeris.

'Plung.'

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang basah di wajahnya. Memenuhi seluruh permukaannya. Dan err, berbau tomat.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan ekspresi datar, rupanya si gadis baru saja melempar buah tomat ke wajahnya. Ah, ada apa ini?

Gadis itu mundur ke belakang, sambil menutup matanya ia mengambil beberapa buah tomat lalu melemparnya secara brutal ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

'Plung.'

'Plung.'

'Plung.'

Terjadilah serangan tomat, Saudara-saudara!

Gadis itu membabi buta. Sambil masih berteriak AYAM-AYAM-AYAM ia melempar setiap buah tomat yang mampu dijangkaunya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke rupanya kini sudah tidak menganggap tomat adalah surganya lagi—setidaknya untuk saat ini—ia malah berusaha menghindar dari buah-buah tomat yang ranum itu, bukan memakannya. Ia mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah lalu memakai tudung jaketnya. Ia berbalik dan berusaha menghindar dari serangan gadis itu.

Tidak sakit memang, namun siapa yang suka kalau dilempari tomat bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Sasuke terus merasakan buah-buah tomat yang mendarat keras di punggungnya.

Kesimpulan: gadis ini bukanlah penggemar fanatiknya.

Dan ia pun terlepas dari pemikiran narsis miliknya—yang tentu saja hanya Sasuke, author, dan readers yang tahu.

'Plung.'

'Plung.'

'Plung.'

Gadis itu terus menerus melempar buah tomat secara bertubi-tubi ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam di posisi berlindungnya.

Serangan tomat itu berlangsung terus menerus hingga 5 menit kemudian. Semakin lama, tempo serangan semakin melambat dan semakin sedikit pula buah tomat yang mendarat di punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, ia berbalik lalu berlari cepat ke arah si gadis yang kini nampak lemas mungkin karena kehabisan banyak tenaga setelah melempar tomat tadi. Sasuke lalu mengambil posisi di belakang gadis itu. Si gadis masih memejamkan matanya. Ia terus menerus melempar tomat ke posisi awal Sasuke, tanpa tahu kini Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke datar.

'Duk.' Dan satu hentakkan kecil dari Sasuke mengenai daerah tengkuk gadis itu.

Sang gadis merasakan kepalanya berputar cepat dan tak lama semua menjadi gelap. Ia pun limbung dan terjatuh ke depan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Baiklah, sementara kita tinggalkan dahulu dua orang yang sedang minggat ini. Dan sekarang kita kembali ke radius 100 km dari koordinat ini. Tepatnya di kota Konoha.

Bagaimanakah keadaan kota ini setelah kehilangan dua sosok manusia 'tidak biasa' dari _gender _berbeda itu?

Kita mulai dari jalanan ramai di kota Konoha. Dan pusatkan pada salah satu gedung termegah yang ada di sana—tertulis ukiran bertajuk 'Balai Walikota Konoha' di depan gedung itu. Terlihat sekerumunan manusia berambut pantat ayam—yang tentu saja sudah kita ketahui sebagai Pecinta Pantat Ayam aka penggemar, pecinta, fans, pembantu sukarela jiwa dan raga(?) Sasuke Uchiha.

Kini kita sebut mereka sebagai Laskar Pantat Ayam. Karena sepertinya mereka sudah sangat siap untuk berperang.

Tunggu. Perang?

Ya, hampir lebih dari 100 juta jiwa, berdesak-desakkan di depan gerbang gedung itu. Balita, gadis, ibu-ibu, hingga nenek-nenek kini sibuk membawa obor, parang, dan ketapel. Sedangkan para pria abnormal—pecinta Sasuke—membawa senjata berupa panci, ketel, spatula, dan berbagai macam alat masak lainnya. Dan hanya tersisa segelintir orang waras di kota ini yaitu sekerumunan pria normal yang menunggu di seberang jalan Balai Walikota Konoha sambil menatap istri, ibu, dan anak gadis mereka dengan pandangan nanar.

Laskar Pantat Ayam ini sudah sangat siap membumi hanguskan gedung terbesar di kota itu.

"PECINTA PANTAT AYAM! MANA SUARA KALIAN?" teriak seorang pria beralis tebal sekeras beribu-ribu toa, yang kita ketahui sebagai Maito Guy.

"KUKURUYUK!" jawab sebagian demonstran.

"PETOK-PETOK!" ucap sebagian demonstran lainnya.

"KURANG KOMPAK! PECINTA PANTAT AYAM! MANA SUARA KALIAN?" Guy lagi-lagi berteriak tanpa toa.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! KEMBALIKAN SASUKE UCHIHA! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN!" ujar seluruh demonstran kompak.

'Krik-krik-krik.' Tidak ada respon apapun dari dalam gedung.

"BAGUS! SEKALI LAGI MANA SUARANYA?" teriak Guy lagi.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" ucap seluruh demonstran lagi.

'Krik-krik-krik.' Jangkrik piaraan walikota pun kembali berbunyi nyaring.

Tunggu?

Kenapa tidak ada tanggapan?

Apakah pemerintah menganggap 100 juta jiwa manusia yang masing-masing membawa senjata dan sudah siap perang ini hanya ancaman kecil.

Kurasa jika pemerintah berpikir begitu, mereka sangat salah.

Tidak-tidak. Mereka tidak menganggap hal ini sepele.

Kita tengok lebih dalam lagi.

Sekarang kita lihat ke dalam kantor Walikota Konoha. Sang walikota, Pein de Piercing kini tengah bersembunyi di kolong mejanya. Ia sedari tadi sudah menelpon Dewan Keamanan PBB hingga Pasukan Anbu, namun nampaknya tidak ada pasukan yang berani terjun untuk menangani insiden ini, karena setiap Pein menyebutkan yang membuat kerusuhan adalah Pecinta Pantat Ayam, sambungan telepon langsung diputus sepihak.

Lantas apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Apakah ia akan diam saja di situ dan menunggu ajal datang menjemputnya?

Tentu tidak.

Sepertinya ia harus mengeluarkan pasukan rahasia miliknya untuk menangani insiden ini. YA! Hanya pasukan ini yang mampu! Ia kemudian mengangkat gagang telepon lalu menekan beberapa tombol.

"Halo, ABI?"

Sementara Pein de Piercing sang Walikota Konoha tengah menghubungi ABI—entah apa itu—demonstran di depan gedung semakin ganas saja.

"PEMERINTAH MACAM APA INI! TIDAK MENANGGAPI ASPIRASI PENTING DAN SUPER DARURAT DARI RAKYATNYA! DEMI SASUKE UCHIHA! RAJA PANTAT AYAM KAMI!" ujar Guy sambil mendorong pagar.

"DEMI SASUKE UCHIHA! RAJA PANTAT AYAM KAMI" dan seluruh demonstran pun mengikuti Guy, mendorong pintu gerbang gedung walikota.

Ketika semua demonstran hampir selesai menjebol pagar walikota, terdengar bunyi ledakan ringan dari arah halaman walikota. Dan seketika itu pula tercium bau yang sangat tidak enak. Seperti bau, err—kentut.

Tak lama terlihat sebuah pesawat lusuh yang berbentuk seperti burung dan pesawat itu terus bergerak menuju gedung. Sesaat perhatian demonstran teralih ke pesawat dan juga bom yang berbau kentut tadi.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut _blonde _loncat indah dari atas pesawat menuju ke kolam ikan yang ada di halaman gedung. Dan pria itu mendarat dengan pantat di atas dan kepala di bawah. Sangat tidak elit, eh?

Ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Sang pria berdiri dan langsung berteriak menggunakan toa yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"UUUNNN. TENANGLAH WARGA KONOHA! Akatsuki Bureau of Investigation aka ABI SUDAH DATANG!" ucap sang pria berambut blonde yang kita ketahui sebagai Deidara—sang pelempar bom kentut tadi.

Laskar Pantat Ayam hanya menatap Deidara heran. Hening dalam beberapa saat.

Deidara—satu-satunya orang yang berdiri tegap menantang Laskar Pantat Ayam menyeringai. Ah, ternyata eksistensinya di dunia sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Bahkan ayam-ayam manusia ini kini sudah tidak berkokok gelisah seperti tadi karena kedatangannya.

Tak lama, Guy kembali berkicau, "KAMI TIDAK MAU ABI! KAMI MAU SASUKE! KEMBALIKAN SASUKE! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN!"

"YA! KEMBALIKAN SASUKE!" ujar demonstran—Laskar Pantat Ayam lainnya.

Deidara mendengus, sepertinya Rencana A gagal. Sekarang saatnya untuk melancarkan Rencana B.

"TENANGLAH WARGA KONOHA! DI SINI SAYA AKAN MENGHADIRKAN LANGSUNG MANAGER DARI SASUKE UCHIHA, ITACHI UCHIHA UN!" ujar Deidara sambil menunjuk ke arah pesawat.

'Krik-krik-krik.' Lagi-lagi Jangkrik milik Pein berbunyi.

Deidara kembali mendengus lalu berkata, "sebentar ya un."

Ia lalu berjalan menuju pesawat yang entah kapan sudah parkir manis di halaman gedung. Lalu menengok ke dalam. Terlihat Itachi sedang sibuk menguncir rambut panjangnya.

Deidara lalu berbisik, "Psst, Itachi! Sudah kubilang! Ingat aba-abanya un!"

"Hn? Tadi itu aba-aba? Kukira hanya teriakan dari penggemarku," ucapnya santai sambil masih menguncir rambutnya.

Deidara _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Sudah! Kau bersiap! Jika mendengar aba-aba dariku langsung keluar un?"

"Hn." Itachi hanya bergumam.

Deidara berjalan ke luar lalu berkata, "Ehem. Kita ulangi, ini dia MANAGER SASUKE UCHIHA, ITACHI UCHIHA UN!"

Dan dari pesawat pun keluar Itachi dengan mimik datarnya.

"KYAA! ITACHI!" ujar Laskar Pantat Ayam.

Itachi hanya menyeringai, ia lalu mengambil toa dari Deidara.

"HN. TENANGLAH WARGA KONOHA! SASUKE KINI SEDANG MELAKUKAN PERAWATAN TUBUH DI LUAR NEGERI, JADI SAYA TEGASKAN! SASUKE TIDAK MENGHILANG!" ucapnya dengan toa namun bernada datar.

Laskar Pantat Ayam menghela napas lega tak lama Guy—aspirator mereka—berkata. "Kapan Sasuke Uchiha kembali, Itachi-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"HN, PALING LAMBAT SATU BULAN."

"APAAAA?" Teriakan kekecewaan pun menggema dari sudut Laskar Pantat Ayam.

"HN, KALIAN TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR. INI DEMI KEGANTENGAN DAN KEKERENAN SEORANG SASUKE UCHIHA. APA KALIAN TIDAK SENANG JIKA IDOLA KALIAN BERTAMBAH GANTENG DAN KEREN?"

Laskar Pantat Ayam berbisik satu sama lain.

"HN. SAYA JAMIN SEKEMBALINYA SASUKE DARI PROGRAM PERAWATANNYA. IA AKAN 100 KALI LIPAT LEBIH GANTENG, LEBIH KEREN, DAN LEBIH, seksi DARI SEBELUMNYA."

Beratus pasang mata Laskar Pantat Ayam berbinar. Mereka berhenti berkokok, lalu mulai masuk ke alam khayalnya. Alam di mana Sasuke pulang dari program perawatan tubuhnya.

Deidara melempar jempol pada Itachi. Sepertinya Rencana B berhasil total. Berbohong pada khalayak bahwa Sasuke tengah pergi ke luar negeri. Padahal kini mereka tidak tahu Sasuke ada di mana. Sasuke benar-benar menghilang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hatchu." Sasuke bersin seketika.

Kini ia masih berada di dalam truk sambil terduduk dan memangku seorang gadis di pangkuannya. Gadis yang ia buat pingsan. Ia menatap lurus. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan dengan gadis itu.

Jika ia bangunkan, takut nanti gadis itu akan kumat gilanya.

Jika tidak segera dibangunkan, Sasuke khawatir truk akan berhenti lalu pengemudinya akan membuka bagian belakang truk dan menemukan dirinya bersama seorang gadis yang berpakaian sobek.

Lalu apa masalahnya?

Hei! Sasuke itu idola! Ini bisa menjadi **HOT GOSSIP** di seluruh jagad raya.

Dan ia tidak mau reputasinya rusak.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan membangunkan gadis itu?

Tentu saja ia dan sang gadis harus dalam keadaan sadar untuk segera kabur dari sini. Apa dia harus meninggalkan gadis ini sendiri?

Sasuke memandang wajah polos gadis itu.

Bagaimanapun sejak kecil, ia diajarkan oleh ibunya—Uchiha Makoto—untuk selalu menjaga wanita. Karena itulah tugas pria.

Sepertinya ia harus mengambil langkah ekstrim.

Sasuke menyusun tumpukan tomat seperti bantal lalu meletakkan kepala berambut merah muda itu di atas tumpukan tomat. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dek lalu mendorongnya.

Terkunci.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lalu mendapati sebuah linggis di pojok dek. Ia kemudian mengambil linggis itu lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan mencongkelnya.

'Klek.' Pintu dek pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan alam yang sangat indah. Sepertinya sekarang ia tengah berada di pedesaan.

'Sreet.' Suara pintu besi dek yang bertubrukan dengan aspal dan sedikit menciptakan percikan api.

Sasuke lalu berjalan perlahan ke dalam. Ia kemudian menggendong gadis berambut merah muda tadi di punggungnya. Cukup berat juga, memang. Sasuke berjalan hati-hati ke pintu dek yang terbuka. Ia kemudian melihat ke luar dan tampaknya truk ini sedang melaju kencang.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu truk itu melambat, dan ia pun akan segera terjun.

'Ckiit.'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras, seperti suara rem. Ya! Truk itu direm oleh pengemudinya! Sasuke merasakan dirinya oleng ke kanan karena sepertinya truk ini mengerem untuk berbelok.

Karena tidak siap Sasuke—dan gadis yang kini berada di punggungnya—terlempar dari truk. Sasuke spontan berbalik lalu memeluk gadis itu.

'Byur.'

Sasuke menutup matanya, ia perlahan merasakan sesuatu yang basah. Kepalanya pusing, dengan masih memeluk sang gadis, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ya, mereka tercebur ke sungai yang berada di sisi kanan jalan.

_**-TBC-**_

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Maaf atas kurangnya eksistensi SasuSaku, klimaks, dan humor di chapter ini..T.T Suasana hati saya sedang tidak mendukung untuk membuat fanfiksi humor.

Oh iya! Maaf saya mengganti genre menjadi Humor/Parody namun untuk Romance saya akan tetap selap-selipkan.

Dan untuk SasuSaku-nya sangat sedikit di chapter ini m(_ _)m

Saya cuma ingin menegaskan kalimat di summary yang tertulis 'menghilang dari dunia'

_Chapter ini spesial untuk sista saya yang murah nyengir di dunia nyata: __**Uchiha Eky-chan**__ (Maaf janji update hari kamis minggu lalu tapi gak jadi, hehe) dan sista saya tersayang di dunia maya: __**Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha**__ (Semoga bisa menghibur di tengah kepenatan ujianmu, Sist! GANBATTE!)._

Dan spesial terima kasih untuk apresiasi Anda di chapter kemarin—feedback, fave, alert:

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong, SasuSaku LoVer'z 4EveR, Jasmine fu, Uchiha Eky-chan, Rizuka Hanayuuki, hinagiku-chan, misterious girl, Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha, DaRuma Chi TsuToSuke, Kinouye chan, Just ana-g bs login. Marigold Eye's, Minako karasuma, (noname), Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, Niwa Sakura, 4ntk4-ch4n, faricaLucy, OraRi HinaRa, Josephine Lancastrian, Vytachi W.F, uchiha nadeschiko, Yuuki d'gray girl, Kugutsu si Kinjutsu, Key is my name, gieyoungkyu, Devil's of Kunoichi, D kiroYoiD, Ayano Hatake, Himeka Kenta, rchrt.**

Untuk yang login sudah saya balas via PM. Semoga Anda sekalian suka chapter ini.

Menerima saran, kritik, masukan untuk cerita ini ke depannya.

Silahkan utarakan pendapat Anda. Apakah yang Anda inginkan untuk cerita ini?

Untuk chapter depan. Kembali ke perjalanan minggat SasuSaku.

Semakin besar yang mengutarakan apresiasinya terhadap fanfiksi ini, semakin semangat saya meng-update cepat..:D

Mungkin bisa saja saya meng-update sabtu ini, jika saya mendapat semangat lebih, hehe..:p

Dimohon untuk mengisi kolom review di bawah.

Sign,

michauxii.


End file.
